Holding Hands
by NoelLunox
Summary: How id it I deserve this guy? He has this strength that is quiet and subtle in a way. There's a certain shyness and sweetness about him, but don't ever underestimate his strength. God, I love him so much. Draco's POV.


_**Hey guys! This is a short story that I and sis created together before celebrate Hari Raya (google it if you don't know). Mostly she did the work 'cause she's my beta reader. Anyway, hope you guys like it. :D**_

Harry and ! Met about five months ago. He's 17 and I'm 18 (_**FAN**__fiction, right?)_. Our romance has really taken off beyond our wildest dreams.

Well, harry wanted to go to the mall on Saturday to buy some jeans and a few shirts, and even though I HATE malls, I quickly said yes 'cause I love spending time with him, even if it's in a crowded, commercial mall, with tons of screaming kids.

So, we get there and when we were walking down the mall to the clothing store, we were holding hands and just talking. Then, these three guys about our aged passed us, when they did, one of them said,"Look at the fags!" The other two guys just snickered. I stopped and turned around and said,"What?" The one who called us the name just said,"You heard me," and they kept walking away. I started walking toward them, which might have been a dumb thing to do, but it was on some kind of instinct that I wasn't going to let it pass. I swear I'm not a violent person (_tsk~)_ but for a split second, I wanted to walk over and start swinging at them. I was so heated and tense, I'm afraid if I had followed through on it, I would have probably been arrested or something.

Then, Harry took a step toward me, grabbed my hand and pulled me back. Without letting go of my hand, he just said,"Come on, Dray, let it go." I looked at him like he was nuts or something but he just smiled sweetly. He then said,"Come on, we're going to walk down this mall like we own it." After a brief pause during which I melted at his concern for me, and seeing the love in his eyes, he grabbed my hand again and led me away.

He said he wanted to stop and get a coffee, and we continued walking down the mall, holding hands. Well, I was totally embarrassed at myself for not just letting it go - and totally amazed that he make two short comments '_owning the mall'_ and _'getting the coffee_' and wanted to continue holding hands, that I felt like I left my body and wanted to make love to him right there in the mall! But, of course we would have gotten arrested then (_fufufu~)_. When we got to the coffee shop, he ordered for me and made my coffee just like I like it, with cream and extra sugar. We sat down and it was really hard to look at him in face-to-face because I felt so guilty and stupid and small for having almost gotten into a fight. I was so ashamed I just kept looking at my coffee cup.

He just smiled at me and reached out and took my hand. I couldn't help but look up and say, "What?" He said,"You know what? Right now, me and you are the only two people in this mall. I don't know who those guys were, but they're nothing to us. You and I are all that matter right now." He was looking at me, I mean really looking in my stormy grey eyes without looking away. I felt like he could see everything inside me and I didn't need to explain anything about why I almost got into a stupid fight.

He has this thing about him that makes me forget everything around me when we're together. It's hard to explain, and in one way it is so erotic. When he speaks, he looks in your eyes and your soul. When you speak to him, he hears you. I mean, nothing gets in the way when he's looking at you. He has this amazing ability to focus on you. His soft emerald eyes just pull me in. So, we finished our coffee, got his jeans and shirts and left.

How id it I deserve this guy? He has this strength that is quiet and subtle in a way. There's a certain shyness and sweetness about him, but don't ever underestimate his strength. God, I love him so much.

_**+Here I and my sis say thanks for read this story and hope you guys liked it. Stay awesome, bros! BROFIST! (m)**_


End file.
